Stranger At Hellsing Estate
by DarkDracania
Summary: There is a new recruit at Hellsing! Her name is Ainacard... well actually it's Zodia... and she has some past history with Alucard that could spell trouble for the Hellsing Orginization!
1. Chapter 1, Ainacard

She awoke to find herself in a coffin lined with light blue satin,

Girl:'How did I end up here?'

She thought. She lifted the lid and got out, the outside of the coffin is a raven black. A cross is engraved in the lid of it with swirls ingraved as decorations but she felt it meant more. She couldn't remember what had happened to her last night,

Girl:'What did happen?'.

It was all a blur suddenly a knock came at the door,

Guy:" - can you come out please?".

Girl:'Mrs. who? Aina? Ainacard? Oh thats right! Thats my name... strange this person knows it'.

She opens the door anyways, a butler stands on the other side,

Ainacard:"A butler?".

Butler:"My name is Walter"

Ainacard:"Ok... and you obviously know who I am"

Walter:"Of course, at Hellsing it's important to know the workers names".

Ainacard:"Worker?"

Walter:"You don't know?"

Ainacard:"Know what?"

Walter:"You're a vampire now Mrs. Ainacard".

Ainacard:"And that means?"

Wlater:"All the things about ghouls, shadows, and vampires is true amoung other things".

Ainacard:"Great, I think i've finally gone crazy"

Walter:"Can you please come to dinner?".

Ainacard:"Why not, can't get much worse from here can it?"

Walter"Oh trust me it can"

Aina groaned.

Aina walked into the dining room and everybody stopped talking to staire,

Woman:"Morning Ainacard".

Ainacard:"Um... who are you?"

Woman:"Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, or Sir Integra".

Ainacard:"Ok, obviously everybody here knows my name"

Integra:"Not everybody"

Ainacard:"And who doesn't?".

Suddenly a guy stepped threw the walls making Ainacard jump back nearly ten feet.

Ainacard:"Who the hell are you?!"

He was obviously a vampire,

Integra:"Alucard this is our new recrout Ainacard".

Alucard:"Another chick?"

Integra:"I don't want to here it"

Ainacard:"Um... again... who are you?".

Alucard:"She just told you! I'm Alucard"

Ainacard:"Uh huh... and your a vampire right?".

Alucard:"Yes"

Alucard sounded annoyed,

Ainacard:"Sorry i'm completly new to this"

Alucard:"Well I can show you the ropes".

Girl:"But Master wouldn't it be better if I did it?"

Asked a girl who looked to be a police girl.

Alucard:"Police girl you mustn't imply that you're a better teacher than me".

Police Girl:"Sorry Master"

Ainacard:"Wait. Master?"

Police Girl:"Yes, he's my master"

Ainacard:"You turned her?"

Alucard chuckled.

Alucard:"You act like it's a bad thing"

Ainacard:"It is!"

This made Alucard laugh out loud. This creeped Ainacard out,

Alucard:"And to think I turned you!"

Ainacard:"Huh?"

Aina felt the marks.

Aina:"What the-"

Alucard:"You're so clueless you probably can't even spell your name!"

This made Aina very mad. A slap rang out as Aina slapped the laughing Alucard,

Alucard:"Ow, what was that for?".

Ainacard:"Thats for making fun of me!"

Aina drew a blade from good knows where.

Integra:"Enough! You two are acting like children!"

Ainacard:"Sorry Sir Integra"

Alucard didn't say anything. Aina put her sword away, it was a long sword with a raven handle and light blue details.

Alucard:"Where did you get that sword?"

Ainacard:"My mother gave me it, why?"

Alucard:"Oh, it's nothing".

Ainacard:"Hmph"

Aina didn't care what he tought about it,

Integra:"Alucard why don't you show her around?".

Alucard:"Sure thing, come along"

Aina sighed and followed Alucard to where they were headed. The sooner she got this tour over with the sooner she could get some much needed rest.

It took forever for Alucard to show her around because the mansion was that big, and he showed you to your room.

Ainacard:"Finally"

Aina crawled into her coffin shot the lid and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2, Annoyances

Aina woke up and opened her coffin to find Alucard stairing down at her smilling creepily.

Ainacard:"Your creeping me out!"

Alucard:"Am I? I'm terribly sorry"

Ainacard:"Well I don't care just get lost".

Aina had slept without a shirt on and no bra, she had her arms over herself,

Ainacard:"Do you mind?".

Alucard:"Maybe"

Aina grunted,

Ainacard:"Pervert"

Alucard just laughed, and Aina put her bra on.

Ainacard:"What do you want?"

Alucard:"Oh, nothing much. Say was that a tattoo on your back?".

Ainacard:"Oh that thing? I've had it for the longest of times, it's just a sparrow of sorts. No it think it was the 'Bird of Hermes' or something"

Alucard:"Oh, I see...".

Ainacard"Yeah... I also have a raven on my thigh but i'm not about to let you see it".

Aina grabbed a shirt and tossed it on,

Alucard:"And your shoulders, ankels, and on your neck are some others".

Ainacard:"You really need to stop being a perv and go somewhere else".

Alucard:"Alright right after you tell me what they are"

Ainacard:"Drac is on my right and Aina is on my left, shoulders".

Alucard:"Uh, huh, is it suppose to spell something?"

Ainacard:"I suppose if you put them together".

Alucard:"Dracania? AniaDrac, no. Aniacard?"

Ainacard:"You are really determined to figure it out arn't you?".

Alucard:"Yes"

Ainacard:"Well it's meant to be Aniacard but the artist put card backwards"

Alucard kind of chuckled.

Ainacard:"The one on my right ankle is a broken heart with angels wings, a broken halo, and horns".

Alucard said nothing,

Ainacard:"And the one on my left is a black and light blue peace symbol, happy now?".

Alucard:"Very"

With that Alucard finally left Ania in peace and she sighed with relief but then a knock sounded out.

Ainacard:"Oh come on!"

Aina opened the door to find that police girl,

Ainacard:"And what do you want 'Police Girl'?".

Police Girl:"It's Seras"

Ainacard"Police Girl, Seras, whatever, what do you want?".

Seras:"I just come to see if you want to train with me and Master"

Ainacard:"No, i've had enough Alucard today"

Aina slammed to door and leaned agenst it. She just wanted five minutes of peace in quiet but it was impossible in this place.


	3. Chapter 3, Dealing With Alucard

Aina had finally got some quiet, no one had asked why her raven black hair covered her right eye. She sighed with relief they didn't ask about it, she pushed her hair away from it and sighed. She hated having lost her sight in the eye during a battle, she'd payed with her sight but her foe had been killed. Aina took off her shirt, it bothered her, she ran her hand over a bullet wound, it is right over where heart should be. She tosses her shirt in her coffin, she doesn't care to put it away or anything. Aina sighed she hated being in this place already, with all these either creepy or crazy people.

Suddenly she notices Alucard in the corner and she quickly covered her eye.

Ainacard:"What do you want?"

Alucard:"What happened to your eye?"

Ainacard:"I got it jabbed out in combat".

Alucard:"Why do you hide it?"

Ainacard:"Because, I lost it to this guy I loved, in turn I killed him".

Alucard:"Oh, I see"

Ainacard:"He had been turned... I guess this is my punishment".

Alucard:"So you already knew about this?"

Ainacard:"Yeah, for a long time"

Aina grabbed up her shirt.

Alucard:"Why are you so shy?"

Ainacard:"I'm not shy, i'm just don't like guys seeing me half naked".

Alucard just smurked at that, and Aina groaned,

Ainacard:"You're just weird, you know that?".

Alucard:"I take that as a compliment"

Ainacard:"Whatever just get out"

Alucard:"Sure thing"

And with that he left. Aina put her shirt back on,

Ainacard:"I seriously need to watch out for that creep".

A knock sounded on her door,

Ainacard:"Who is it?"

Walter:"Sir Integra wants to see you"

Ainacard:"Is Alucard coming to?".

Walter:"Yes"

Aina grunted,

Ainacard:"Great I have to put up with him, this could be fun".

Aina arrives in the confrience room to find Alucard already there,

Ainacard:"Most be nice to be able to walk threw walls".

Alucard smurked,

Ainacard:"Most of us have to walk"

Integra:"Enough"

Aina just snickered a little.

Integra:"I need you two to go out and take care of a vampire problem"

Ainacard:"Do I have to work with him?".

Integra:"Yes, if you want to live, then you're going to follow my orders".

Aina groaned,

Ainacard:"Fine, it's not like it could get much worse"

Integra:"And take Seras with you".

Alucard:"Do I have to?"

This time Alucard asked,

Integra:"She's not my responsibility, you changed her".

Alucard groaned as the police girl or Seras walked over to join them,

Ainacard:"I had to say something".

They had dispatched the vampire easily enough, well Alucard did, Aina wasn't any help. They had shot him thousands of times but he had come back and killed them all, Aina didn't even blink.

Alucard:"You look bored"

Ainacard:"Well it's because I am"

Alucard:"So none of that surprised you?".

Ainacard:"Nope"

Alucard:"Wow, you must of seen it before"

Ainacard:"Nope"

Alucard:"Really?"

Ainacard:"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me".

Alucard:"Why is that?"

Ainacard:"Probably cause I have been threw hell myself and it's kind fo natural".

This brought a look of confusion to Alucard's face.

Ainacard:"Lets just get going, i'd like to get my sleep if I can manage it".

Aina ditched her cape once she entered her room, she had token the sword from it though. She placed her sword in her coffin, she felt safe with it there just in case of anything. She pulled of her shirt and climbed into her coffin, she was egsuated, so she was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4, A Dream

Aina is laying on the ground with light blue roses lying around her and guy peiring down at her. She couldn't recal who he was, he holds a stake though,

Ainacard:'My exacutor?'

She thought. He plunged the stake into Aina's heart and she cried out with pain, and he picked her up.

Man:"Give up, your weak and pathetic, Countess Ainacard!"

He plunges the stake deeper. Aina cries out so loud with pain,

Guy:"Your so weak Countess, so very weak".

Aina wakes with a start blood on her fingertips,

Ainacard:'What was that about? I was just a dream'.

Aina got out of her coffin to find Alucard,

Alucard:"You had a nightmare didn't you?"

Ainacard:"Yeah, why?".

Ainacard:'How'd he know?'

Alucard:"I have them to"

Ainacard:"Is it always the same one when you do?".

Alucard:"Mostly, it seems that way"

Ainacard:"Strange, thats how mine are"

Alucard:"Oh well, time to go to work!".

Alucard seemed not to dwell on one thing to long or let stuff get to him.

Ainacard:'He has to have a secret he's keeping from me. And why does it feel like I know him from a past life?'.

Aina came in to the meeting room Alucard and Seras where already there, Aina could care less if she was late.

Ainacard:"Anything for us to do Sir Integra?"

Aina felt she had to be kind to Integra. Since Alucard was an ass pretty much 24/7 and Seras didn't seem to talk at all. Aina felt someone might as well have some manners and it would be her even if she hated it.

Integra:"I have a mission for Alucard and Seras, Ainacard you're to stay here".

Ainacard:"Yes ma'am"

Ainacard didn't mind staying behind she was rather happy to, she'd forgotten her sword.

Ainacard:"So what can I do here?"

Integra:"Whatever you fell like"

Ainacard:"I have but one question".

Integra:"What is that?"

Ainacard:"It fells like I know Alucard from a past life and my name was Ainacard then and it's not that now".

Integra:"What are you implying?"

Ainacard:"I'm saying that I think I 'use' to be Ainacard"

Interga:"So your someone else now?".

Ainacard:"Yes, I just don't know who"

Integra:"Well you should know"

Ainacard:"My name is... it is...".

Aina racked her brain, and came across a name that seemed to fit,

Ainacard:"I'm... Zodia".

Intergra didn't so much as raise an eyebrow at this, Zodia looked at her stunned.

Ainacard:"Yes thats it! I'm Zodia"

Integra:"Well now that you've cleared that up, what'll you do?".

Zodia:"I can't shrug the feeling when I was Ainacard I was close to Alucard somehow".

Integra suddenly looked dumbstruck,

Interga:"It can't be! Can it? Is it possible?".

Zodia:"What?"

Integra:"Nothing i'll tell you latter go to your chambers until summoned"

Zodia:"Okay...".

Zodia was sitting on her coffin when Alucard came in,

Zodia:"What do you want?"

Alucard:"I come to check on you".

Zodia:"Well, i'm fine now get out"

Alucard:"Why do you have to always be so rude Aina?".

Zodia:"I'm not Aina, I use to be her now i'm Zodia"

Alucard:"Aina... Aina... Aina... why does that sound so formiliar?".

Zodia:"I don't know and I don't care just get out!"

Alucard:"Why do you send me away?"

Zodia:"Because you bother me cause I get this weird feeling I use to know you".

Alucard:"Then why hide it?"

Zodia:"Because it's awkward thinking you use to be somebody's like daughter or something".

This made Alucard freeze in place with a shocked look on his face,

Alucard:"It can't be...".


	5. Chapter 5, Powers

Zodia:"What?"

Alucard:"It's you! After all these years i've found you!"

Alucard came over and hugged Zodia akwardly.

Zodia:"Get off me freak!"

Alucard:"You don't remember me?"

Zodia:"Of course not! I've never met you in my life!".

Alucard:"Not in this one but in your last!"

Zodia:"My last life? Whats that suppose to mean?".

Alucard:"You're like me! You can come back from the dead multiple times!".

Zodia:"And?"

Alucard:"You're still esentially the same person or vampire!"

Zodia:"And? I'm suppose to be Ainacard?".

Alucard:"You are Ainacard! Just different"

Zodia:"Uh huh"

Alucard:"What do you remember of your last life?".

Zodia:"Not much... I remember this guy I think he was dressed in blue... or black I don't know".

Zodia sighed,

Zodia:"He had a stake he called me something... Ainacard... Countess Ainacard I think".

Alucard:"Hmm"

Zodia:"Then he killed me... he called me weak but I get the feeling I was strong".

Alucard said nothing he had his head turned down,

Zodia:"Are you going to say anything?".

Alucard:"Yes... I though i'd never see you again after what happened"

Zodia:"What did happen?".

Alucard:"I should start from the begining perhaps that would be better?"

Zodia:"Ok start where ever".

Alucard explained

Zodia:"So... thats what happened?"

Alucard:"Thats exactly how it happened"

Zodia:"Then this guy Zodiac... was my killer?".

Alucard nodded

Zodia:"Dude you've lost your bloody mind! I just tapped into your memories!"

Alucard:"Tapped into.. my mermories?"

Zodia:"Yeah, for some odd reason I can do that with people and vampires"

Alucard:"You can axcess my memories?"

Zodia:"Yeah. Why do you care?"

Alucard:"Tell me what i'm remembering now"

Zodia sighed, she tapped into Alucard's mind, he was thinking of the first time he bit Seras.

Zodia:"Easy. You're remembering when you turned that irotating Police Girl"

Alucard:"So you really can axcess memories!"

Zodia:"Yeah, now get lost!"

Zodia pushed Alucard out of her room and slamed the door, she was sick of him being near him. She sighed and sat on her coffin and tried not to tap into his head, but her mind did anyways and she groaned.


End file.
